


[Podfic] cut up angels by akamine_chan

by fire_juggler



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Hush Sound
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Greta hits the jackpot, a hidden cache of components untouched by the mold. That means working electronics and she spends the afternoon haggling with the techs. It's a great haul and they're flush for the first time in months. Greta looks forward to a few lazy days spent in bed, eating too much and pressing kisses against Victoria's soft skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] cut up angels by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cut up angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126944) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> This was recorded at 5:00 am when I woke up to see this lovely lovely lovely fic gifted to me as part of the Snowflake Challenge. Voila! Insta-podfic! Thank you so much, Aka!!
> 
> This is most definitely my 5:00 am, just-woke-up, haven't-had-my-tea-yet voice /o\

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cut_up_angels.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:05 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cut_up_angels-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 9.0 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cut_up_angels-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
